


February 14th

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate realities au, Kinda, M/M, valentines fic gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: In every lifetime and every reality, I'll find you, and fall in love with you again from the start. I won't live in a world without you by my side. Valentines exchange fic for Petrichor!





	February 14th

**Author's Note:**

> Aha this is kind of dumb but I hope you like it anyway!! I was trying to find something special for valentines that wasn't the usual thing that I write. I hope it wasn't too repetitive ><

It was Febuary 14th

"And, this is Prince Tsubaki of the neighbouring kingdom. We expect that you will be on your best behaviour, Prince Sakuya. Don’t be a pain." Otogiri, Sakuya's personal maid said quietly as she bowed. 

"I told you to just call me Sakuya!" He huffed in anger, he wasn't some immature child that couldn't hold his own and needed to be told that. Of course, he wasn't really angry at Otogiri. She was one of his best friends, one of his only friends to be exact, and she was just doing her job. 

He pulled at the pale white collar of his shirt, richly contrasting the dark black tailcoat that stiffly sat on his shoulders. Sakuya, was a prince. Unfortunately. He couldn't stand the façade they were all forced to put on, it was as if he was the only real person in a sea of faceless acts of politeness. This Tsubaki was, surely the same. 

"Ah, Beru, a moment if you don't mind?" Tsubaki spoke, bringing Sakuya's attention to the other prince who high fived his personal butler 'Beru'. Pink hair… odd, but it was certainly an interesting feature. "Sakuya right?" He said with a light grin. He appeared to be the same age as Sakuya, black hair fell in face laughably messily and Sakuya's attention was drawn to his red and black suit. 

His eyes were red too, oddly enough, they seemed to watch him carefully but with no malice or hostility. They were much comparable to a red sunrise. 

"Who else could I be." Sakuya held out his hand to shake, the normal routine. Tsubaki took it firmly, excitedly almost. Something about his atmosphere seemed to be genuine. 

"Well it's good to meet you! I'm Tsubaki, but you can call me Tsubakyun!" Tsubaki enthusiastically greeted, laughing again. For some odd reason the ear piercing laugh didn’t seem to bother him, if anything it was a comfort, a familiar sound. 

"I know that." He coldly replied. His strange feelings didn't matter, he didn't feel like socializing in any way. Maybe that’s because every human interaction he had was for the purpose of business. 

"Ouch! C'mon, enjoy the party!" Tsubaki pulled him out to the dance floor in a sudden action, putting one arm around Sakuya's waist and the other taking his hand. In the moment of shock he didn't pull back, once the shock wore off, well… he would say it hadn't. That’s the only reason he reluctantly tried to dance alongside Tsubaki, his awkward stiff movements laughable in comparison to Tsubaki's graceful elegant moves. 

Was he graceful and elegant? Yes. Could he dance? No way in hell. He laughed a bubbly laugh, spinning Sakuya around and sliding from side to side and something in him wanted him to join in. "You've been to lots of these haven't you? It's my first one!" One of these of course referred to the ball, the large gold hallways and chalk like food that everyone pretended to love to please the host. Sakuya had been forced into them since a young age, shown off like an object. 

Well, they stopped putting him on display as he 'matured' and let his spiteful, crude, personality slip through. 

"Enjoy it while you can." Sakuya said, the words bitterly rolling off his tongue as he took another back-step.

"Well I'm sure I will, but you don't particularly want to be here do you?" Tsubaki bluntly confronted, letting out a loud obnoxious laugh and scaring the poor souls standing by with their fancy expensive champagne. 

"Maybe I want to be anywhere but this fucking place." Sakuya spat, averting his eyes. He didn't care about his family reputation, about the tension between their kingdoms, about politeness and ballroom etiquette. Sakuya wouldn't pretend to be someone he wasn't, he had always hated lies. 

"Then what are you waiting for?" Tsubaki let out a mischievous smile, impulsively grabbing onto Sakuya's arm and yelling out "Cover me Beru!" before making a dash for the exit with Sakuya being pulled along behind so quick he couldn't even protest. 

Just as they got to the door there was a shout, "There's a thief here! Somebody help!" of course, the guards were obligated to run in the other direction while Berukia started to make a run for it, creating a high speed chase that Tsubaki surely wouldn't hear the end about. 

Tsubaki pushed the large heavy doors open with a slam, the refreshing cold air hit Sakuya's face as they ran by the flying colours of the castle. 

"Do you even know where we're going?!" Sakuya shouted as he was pulled along. 

"Nope! I've never even been here before!" Tsubaki shouted back, throwing his head back in laughter that just almost made Sakuya want to do the same. Sakuya had never been a rebellious person.  


That was the only lie he would ever tell. 

"Then buckle up." Sakuya felt an adventurous rage filling him as he grabbed Tsubaki's wrist, leading the way to a large looking castle. "You take the left I'll take the right, if you see a guard hide." He instructed carefully as they entered through a door in the back. He manoeuvred his way through the long hallways, a small hint of a smile still on his face. 

As Tsubaki yelled their codeword, 'cabbage hunters' which Sakuya had already said, that’s not the codeword we agreed on! They both ran to the sides, knocking out a guard each. Tsubaki swung his foot around to kick the guard in the side while Sakuya went for a classic punch to the face, they both stepped back, back to back with large grins. 

"What happened to hiding?" 

"I could ask you the same thing, Sakkun~" Tsubaki, cocked his head to the side and winked as he happily fell back into line with Sakuya's pace. If anyone asked, Sakuya would never admit that his heart skipped a beat. 

Eventually they reached Sakuya's destination, his room. It was… empty. A plain bed, curtains, chest, the usual things that a guest room might accommodate. But for a Prince? He had almost no personal possessions save a few things like a tanuki plushie on his bed. 

"You like tanuki?" Tsubaki asked, lingering by the bed. 

"Not really." Sakuya said with a shrug. "Foxes are my favourite animal, but this does the job." He blandly said, his words almost hurt. One of the few personal things wasn't even his favourite. 

"I have a fox one!" Tsubaki blurted out before he could think. "Tanukis are my favourite, we could trade!" He said with a smile. "I have some other things you might like too, the rooms so bland! Curtains for a start, floral curtains are so out of fashion. Please don't tell me you picked them." 

Sakuya paused in slight shock before holding his hand over his mouth, letting out a repressed laugh, looking over at the curtains. "Maybe it is time for some new curtains. And yeah, I think the trade sounds good. This isn't where I wanted to take you though." Sakuya opened his window, motioning for Tsubaki to come over. 

"Follow me, unless you're a coward?" Sakuya challenged with a smirk, climbing out the window onto the wall, his feet just barely hanging onto a pipeline against the wall. Did he mention that his room was at the top floor? Tsubaki gaped, leaning out the window to see what the hell he was doing. 

Sakuya jumped up, grabbing onto the edges of the roof and lifting a leg up. On the roof he leant down, holding out a hand for Tsubaki to take. Tsubaki felt the world around him changing, the dark sky around them illuminated by Sakuya's soft happy face, metaphorical butterflies flying around them. He had a feeling that taking this chance, wouldn't be the only chance he was taking. It certainly wouldn't be the end.

But he wanted to keep adventuring. He wanted to see the kingdom from the beautiful view of the roof, he wanted to slip his hand perfectly in with Sakuya's. 

Sakuya wanted nothing more than to keep Tsubaki by his side. A truth in a world full of lies, maybe with him, the world wouldn't be so bad. They'd barely known each other a couple hours, but he wanted to run away with him, to get lost in his eyes and never leave. 

Tsubaki reached out his hand and took it. 

***

"Hey there!" Tsubaki approached, a smirk on his face as he leant over the table. This one he had for sure! the person on the table looked up to him, shifting their pink earphones off their ears with a glare. 

"What do you want." He said bluntly, bags under his eyes twitching as he gathered his study papers from under Tsubaki's elbows. 

"I just can't deny all this chemistry between us, can I have your number?" Tsubaki winked, this would be the year he finally got a valentines date. 

"We're literally in a chemistry class, also I don't know you." His mood didn't improve, looking away as he put his headphones back on. Tsubaki moved to take them off again.

"Well, I'm Tsubaki! I sit behind you! You know me now. I lost my number, can I borrow yours?" Sakuya put his earphones back on. 

"I'm Sakuya and I'm not interested." 

"Are you from outer space? Because your body is out of this world!" Tsubaki tried again, tilting his head with begging eyes before throwing his hands up. "Come on! That was my best line." He complained with a frown. Tsubaki shook his head, resorting to poking Sakuya's arm repeatedly. "Pleaaseeee it's valentines! And I know you don't have a date!"

Sakuya raised an eyebrow at that "how do you know I don't have a date?" 

"It's all in your attitude my friend, the whole hot topic emo look." Tsubaki explained with a wave of his hand, chuckling when Sakuya's face went red. 

"I'm not emo!" He yelled, pouting. 

"Okay, I believe you Sakkun! What are you listening too?" Tsubaki said, a smirk dancing in his eyes with a passive smile as Sakuya groaned loudly. 

"… Have we met before?" Sakuya asked quietly, looking up to take a good look at Tsubaki's face. 

"Hm? I don't think so." Even though Tsubaki said that, something about Sakuya was familiar. Something about him felt like home, a calm in the storm. Why did it feel like he was finally whole, like he had found the missing piece all along? It was stupid, they'd just met. 

Sakuya quietly mused over the very same feelings. 

"Whatever, I guess you're kind of cute. Annoying but decently good looking." Sakuya scoffed, writing his number down on the corner of his page to rip off and give to him. "Also, do you want a Tanuki keychain I got earlier today?" He asked, noticing Tsubaki's phone was void of any chains when he took it out. 

"How'd you…" Tsubaki took it happily yet hesitantly, confusion in his gestures. 

"Huh? You just seemed like a Tanuki type." Sakuya said with a shrug, shoving his books and laptop into the green bag next to him. "I'll see ya round, Tsubaki who sits behind me." He said with a smile, one of the first he'd smiled since college started. Mahiru wouldn't let him live it down, he'd finally given up and accepted a date for valentines, but for once he couldn't bring himself to care. 

"Wait! Let me walk you home! There's a coffee shop nearby, you like black don't you?" Tsubaki yelled out, refusing to let the chance slip by as he slipped his hand into Sakuya's, smiling happily. 

"How'd you know that!"

"It's all in the attitude my annoying but decently attractive friend!" He said with a bark of laughter, gently leading Sakuya down a new path to the coffee shop. Sakuya complained under his breath, but he knew Tsubaki would be in his life a whole lot more, whether he liked it or not. 

***

Tsubaki made a run for it, his feet making small splashes against the puddles of water that covered the ground ever growing with the loud crashing rain. He let out a whine of frustration as he almost slid over, yet continued to push on, his umbrella flying from side to side in the wind and not sheltering him in the slightest. He managed to slip into the nearby building, panting as he leaned against the walls, listening to the soft rainfall just outside. 

He let himself relax, hands falling by his side as he felt the energy he lost in the rain coming back to him, a fire coursing through his veins and- 

CRASH.

He spun around, high alert as he raised his hands. He focused his attention on his fingertips, watching a small fire growing in his palm that he controlled to a certain degree of heat, putting his outstretched hand out to scare off whoever might be lurking in the old creaky building that no one seemed to know what was doing there.

"Relax fire mage you're gonna burn the whole damn place down, I'm just here to escape the storm." A man came out with a scowl on his face, putting his hands up defensively. "The same as you, I assume." He commented, noticing Tsubaki's drenched hair and soaked clothes. The only strange thing, is the man from the shadows seemingly had no water at all on him?

Tsubaki huffed. "I was controlling it!" He complained, because he was! He was, until his hand caught on fire against the wood as there a hiss of smoke came from the old breaking wood that easily burned. The green haired weirdo sighed, flicking his hand out so a stream of water shot at the burnt spot. 

"Sure you were." He mocked. 

It made sense why he had no water on him, he must have easily absorbed it- "Why does a water mage need to hide from the rain?" Tsubaki blurted in confusion. 

"Do you happen to enjoy burning alive?" He asked sarcastically. 

"What! Of course not!" Tsubaki scoffed loudly, before pausing and realizing his point. "Oh. Well Mr water mage who hates water, what's your name?" He asked with a loud laugh that could crumble the old building to the ground. 

"It's Sakuya." Sakuya responded bitterly scowling. 

"Well, I'm Tsubaki!" He introduced himself with a cheeky grin. 

"I didn't ask." Sakuya shot back, letting himself slink back against the wall, sliding to the floor. "Try not to burn our shelter down idiot." He said harshly, that for some reason didn't seem to bother Tsubaki in the slightest. Tsubaki slowly created a small flame in his hand once more, happily sitting next to Sakuya and crossing his legs to keep the fire in the middle. 

The soft glow of the fire illuminated the room and he finally got a good look at Sakuya, he had cute messy green hair and narrowed green eyes. Sakuya glared at the fire but made no move to force him to put it out, his face softening to the warmth. 

"Hm… you seem familiar." Tsubaki quietly commented, studying his face for anywhere he might have seen him before. Surely he'd remember, water mages were becoming rarer as time went on, there was practically none where he had come from. "But that doesn't make sense, I'm new here." He said with another hum. 

"And I've lived here all my life. You don't act like the others." It was as if Sakuya let down a single wall with his words, letting a small crack open up and he couldn't for the life of him explain why. Tsubaki was new, maybe he wouldn't be like the sea of liars in the web of tangled lies that would lead them to their demise. 

"Others?" 

"Forget it." Sakuya shook his head. They sat in silence for a minute, listening to the careful rainfall outside that only seemed to get worse. 

"Hey hey hey. Hey hey. Hey. Sakuya. Hey." Tsubaki's eyes shone brightly as he poked Sakuya in the arm. "Wanna explore?" 

"What- are you crazy? No!" Sakuya wasn't dumb, he didn't believe in things like ghosts, but it was better to be on the safe side right? Those rumours surely had a sliver of truth to them, he had taken enough risks by entering the abandoned building in the first place. 

"You… know what they say about this place right?-" "That its haunted?" Tsubaki responded without missing a beat. 

"Aawww I get it, you're scared!" Tsubaki smiled. 

"No I'm not!"

"Then prove it." Tsubaki dangled the dare in front of him, standing up and slowly making his way into the corridors. Sakuya might have been at the top of his class, but he couldn't resist such a blatant challenge. Something about one-upping a fire mage gave him a fuel and spark that lead him on.

He also wasn't dumb enough to leave the fire mage in a haunted house, even if it happened to be a stranger. If there was a ghost Sakuya had a feeling a little refreshing spray of water wasn't going to terrify them back to the shadows. No one quite even knew what the building was ever used for, all the documents of its construction and use were… erased. Redacted. 

It was so old that anyone who had any memory of it would be long gone, but it was said that they all had a strange gap in their memory… That was true for almost every old person regardless of relations to the haunted "house". They stopped going in and looking when people stopped coming back. 

"This is stupid." He said, elbowing Tsubaki in the side. Why was he trusting some stranger with his life?! 

"Ouch! Don't you know its valentine's day? You have to be nice to me!" Tsubaki loudly complained as Sakuya rolled his eyes. 

"I have to be nice to my valentine, you're not my valentine."

"Then who is?" Sakuya stomped on Tsubaki's feet. Who cares if he didn't have a valentine!

"Ah ah ah!" Tsubaki jumped away but only to jump closer to his side, linking his arm with Sakuya's. "Then I'm your valentine, and you have to be nice to me." He said bluntly, continuing to walk with Sakuya attached to his side. Sakuya couldn't quite explain why he didn't push Tsubaki away, or why he kept walking further into the darkness. As it seemed, Tsubaki didn't need his fire to shine and glow. 

"Stupid fire mages…" Sakuya quietly muttered, his eyes catching Tsubaki's as he stepped closer. Maybe the world wouldn't be so lonely and dark anymore. 

***

"This isn't real…" Sakuya muttered, bracing himself as he entered the first room. He wasn't scared! It was just a stupid amusement park attraction with cheap bad jump scares, he just had to get it over with so he could go back out and collect the money from the bet that he wouldn't scream.

He slowly walked through, examining every piece of furniture carefully for any hint of a scare. He heard a chainsaw from another room and a loud undignified screech following it as someone ran through the doors up ahead shouting "NOPE!" as they tried to leave. 

"You realize that’s the entrance?" Sakuya said with a snicker as the poor guy groaned. "You can't leave from the entrance, literally." 

"Oh fuck that." The stranger jumped onto Sakuya's back, clinging behind him and pushing him on as a human shield. "Hi stranger, protect me."

"No."

"Please?"

"I literally don't know you."

"I'll buy you cotton candy after! My names Tsubaki you know me now!!" He begged, letting out exaggerated sobs. Sakuya considered the offer, getting a smirk on his face. 

"Deal. But you have to win me a prize too." 

"Deal!! I'm an amazing shot you know?" Tsubaki said with a wink, a, possibly not-so-unattractive wink. Maybe. Sakuya's face heated up as he rolled his eyes and walked on. 

"I'm Sakuya by the way. Why'd you come in here if you're scared?"

"I don’t know. Why did you?"

Sakuya let out a series of scoffs and stutters. "I'm not scared!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Tsubaki nudged him on slowly and Sakuya didn't even have time to argue as he pushed through the doors and ran into cobwebs with a squeak. 

"These… aren't real right?" He said, his voice raising a few octaves as he tried to push it off. "Right?!"

"The cobwebs are fake." Sakuya sighed. "The spiders aren't though." They both ran past, skidding to a stop as a person stood in front of them to stop them from passing. "ha… I'm not scared of an actor…" Sakuya said with a bitter laugh. 

Tsubaki screeched loudly, on impulse and out of surprise Sakuya started screaming too. The man brought out a large almost too real looking chainsaw as they both continued to scream, making a dash for it past him and as soon as they were out of sight they clinged to each other. 

"Damnit I lost the bet because of you." Sakuya grunted, he had only screamed because Tsubaki frightened him! Surely Tsubaki didn't count as a haunted house attraction! Tsubaki let out a loud laugh that could probably be heard from outside. Yeah it was safe to say he could be counted as a haunted house attraction. 

"Are you sure you don’t work here?" Sakuya asked, Tsubaki poked out his tongue. 

"Coming from Mr Emo Vampire over there!"

"Hey!"

Tsubaki bit his lip, a small laugh escaping as the light from the windows hit his pale soft skin, his face lighting up as the hints of a smile remained on his face. Sakuya gave in, letting out an idiot laugh of his own, running his hands through the hair on the nape of his neck. 

"I gotta say, this is a pretty romantic way to spend valentine's day." Sakuya said sarcastically. Most of his very limited friends were out with cute girls or boys, he was inside a fake haunted house with a stranger stuck to his back. 

"I don't know I think the blood red is a nice atmosphere!" Tsubaki added on. "Though I must say the interior designer really could've done better work with this." Sakuya rolled his eyes at that. 

"What're you studying?"

"Interior design! You?" 

"Music." Sakuya said with a small smile. "Maybe we'll see each other around."

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." Tsubaki said with a confident smirk. That was until an announcement played over the haunted house loudspeakers. 

"Could the couple in the third room please continue walking." An exasperated voice called over the loudspeakers. 

"Otogiri you promised you wouldn't do this!" Tsubaki shouted back. 

"I'm doing my job Tsubaki." They said with yet another sigh. 

Tsubaki poked his tongue out to the cameras where he knew she was watching, "I guess we should move on." Sakuya nodded, feeling an embarrassment in the pit of his stomach of being called out to everyone in the house. Though, maybe that was just the butterflies that came from Tsubaki holding onto Sakuya's hand and leading him onwards. 

Or maybe it was the familiar feeling of his hand slipping perfectly into Tsubaki's. 

"You seem familiar…" He quietly said under his breath. 

"Hm?"

"Nothing." 

***

It was February 14th once more.

Tsubaki reached out a hand, smiling softly as Sakuya's eyes met his, the rain around them softly pattering on the umbrella that Tsubaki held. Sakuya's cold hand slowly reached up to grab onto the warmth in the darkness, his blurry vision giving way to the red kimono and the familiar black hair. Maybe it was his head injury finally getting the best of him, but maybe he'd met him before. Maybe, he'd met him over and over again. 

"Remember me?" Tsubaki let out a small chuckle, letting the fond feelings he felt for the boy in front of him grow much like the beautiful red flowers in spring.

"I found you." Sakuya softly repeated, letting out a laugh. In small flashes between blinks he could see Tsubaki all over again.

"Well, I found you really." Tsubaki poked out a tongue childishly, holding the umbrella out for the both of them as they left the place that Sakuya once called home. Sakuya really didn't want to, he'd done everything to keep Tsubaki away, but it seemed that his fate was cut out for him. 

Valentines would come around all over again, and he'd fall in love with Tsubaki all over again. 

"It's valentines again." He commented, his eyes betraying him as they wandered to Sakuya. 

"So it seems." Sakuya idly responded.

"I'll always find you." 

"I know." Sakuya knew, he knew every time he felt lost and alone, possibly at the brink of death as this reality had proven, Tsubaki would find him. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you won't have to leave." Unspoken words and yet-to-happen kisses hung in the cold air around them. Sakuya nudged ever so close, Tsubaki could almost hear his heartbeat. The small steady beating. He sighed, shaking his head, knowing it wouldn't last. 

Sakuya let a small smile turn up the corners of his lips. 

"Thanks."

Sakuya had died before. They both had, really, but this time he would never have to die again. This time, he wouldn't have to wait for another valentines in another timeline, he wouldn't let Sakuya slip away again. 

"I love you."


End file.
